Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 064
"Roar, Neo Galaxy Eyes! The Brothers' Bond that Shatters the Darkness" is the sixty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 16, 2012. Summary is hurt by Kite's attack.]] As "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" explodes, Mr. Heartland says that the tide of the Duel has reversed - with that move, Vetrix has pushed Kite into a corner. Under his breath, he adds that Vetrix sure has guts to dare do that. Bronk is similarly surprised at how effortlessly Vetrix took out "Dyson Sphere" and Flip adds that Kite looked like he was in pain earlier in the Duel. Vetrix addresses Kite, still speaking as if he is Hart. He says that the pain Vetrix receives his own pain and his own pain is Vetrix's, ending by calling Kite "brother" again. The power of his crest radiates outward, hitting Kite. Through it, Kite can see Hart, and screams his name. Vetrix claims this is a special screening for his "brother" an pinches his face again, hurting Hart in the process. Enraged, Kite yells at him to stop, while Dr. Faker wonders just what Vetrix is planning to do with Hart. Yuma, Astral and Orbital 7 are close to Heartland Tower now, with Yuma yelling Hart's name. Vetrix giggles and says it's "brother's" turn. He says its fine if Kite attacks with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" if he doesn't care what happens to Hart. Kite isn't sure what to do, he doesn't wish to hurt Hart, but where will Hart be if he loses the Duel? He draws and thinks that victory is the only option - he urges Hart to endure the pain for now, so that he can win and then save him. He orders "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" with "Photon Stream of Destruction". Vetrix screams and falls to the ground as his Life Points fall to 2600. Hart grunts in pain as Vetrix begins to rise to his fee, telling "brother" that it was too much. He says that even though "Genome Heriter" was not destroyed since "Galaxy-Eyes" is not a "Number" monster, his "brother" was still willing to damage him. He says Kite really will do anything to achieve his goal. Kite balls his fist and ends his turn. In the sky, Yuma asks Orbital to fly a little faster. He angrily calls Yuma "Tonma", but agrees and speeds up significantly, enough to cause Yuma to cry out. Suddenly, several of the panels on the heart of tower flip over to reveal cannons, which immediately fire laser blasts at them. Yuma screams as Orbital dodges all of them while saying that they triggered the defense system. 's defense system activates.]] As Vetrix draws, he asks "brother" if he's angry that he can't attack Vetrix again, since it's his turn. He says he won't disappoint "brother". He activates "Cursed Medallion", equipping it to "Genome Heriter". Chains burst from the ground and encircle "Genome Heriter" and both Duelists as Vetrix reveals that he can activate his card's effect once per turn to inflict damage to both players equal to the number of face-up monsters on the field times 300. He says they'll receive the damage together and the chains electricity, inflicting 600 damage each of them, dropping Vetrix to 2000 and Kite to 600. Both Duelists scream and Vetrix falls to the ground with a thud as the chains dissolve. Vetrix attempts to rise and reaches his hand towards Kite, saying "brother". Then he collapses again as Kite sees the real Hart in pain and Faker yells that this is impossible. Avoiding the continuous laser blasts, Yuma and Orbital fly straight through one of the windows into Hart's room, flinging glass everywhere. Yuma runs to Hart and shakes him a few times, saying his name. Hart coughs and Yuma contacts Kite through a screen, telling him that Hart is still alive. Kite seems relieved. Vetrix rises to his feet giggling and says that Kite fell for it - he really did think Hart was dying, didn't he? Kite is infuriated, but Vetrix insists that it was just a small joke - the real drama will start now. He addresses Faker this time, calling him "father". Yuma clutches Hart's hand and tells him that Kite just wishes to save him. Hart seems to stir a bit and blue energy suddenly engulfs them all as they are transported into Hart's consciousness again. in dragon form in Hart's consciousness.]] They remember what Hart told them the last time they were here. This time, streams of darkness shoot from behind the cabin towards them. Yuma barely avoids them and can see Vetrix's figure floating in a pink sphere off in the distance. Vetrix asks why they would come here. Yuma responds that Vetrix did invade Hart's consciousness then. Vetrix yells that Yuma is always in his way as his body contorts hideously. Crest energy flashes and Vetrix reemerges as a dark dragon. Astral begins to say something, but Yuma says he knows. He opens his Deck case, which contains a single glowing card. He grabs it and tells "Number 39: Utopia" to appear now. The dragon strikes, but Utopia cleaves it in two. Yuma is excited, but it quickly reforms itself. It roars, its four red eyes glowing. It launches blue flames at Utopia, which damage Yuma and Astral too. Yuma tels Utopia to slash the evil power invading Hart's heart with "Hope Sword Slash". This time, Utopia cleaves the head of the dragon in two. It vanishes in a puff of yellow light, but Vetrix reappears, laughing. His eyes glow purple as he slowly walks towards Yuma. He mutters Yuma's name before collapsing and exploding. This pitches them from Hart's consciousness, with Yuma landing on the ground in Hart's room. Back at the Duel, Vetrix is thrown backwards and hits the ground hard. Vetrix says Yuma seems to obstruct him everywhere as the AR mask begins to fade. Kite asks Yuma through the screen what's happened. Yuma says that the consciousness of Vetrix that invaded Hart's heart is done - the connection is gone and Kite can relax. ".]] Kite's body glows red and he calls what Vetrix did unforgivable. Vetrix reaches for his mask and puts it back on. Orbital cheers for Kite and Vetrix addresses both Yuma and Kite. He angrily muses that they don't intend to make things easy for him, do they? Kite draws and activates "Galaxy Expedition", Special Summoning "Galaxy Knight" from his Deck in Attack Position as he controls a face-up "Galaxy-Eyes". Its own effect activates, letting Kite Special Summon another "Galaxy Knight" from his hand in Attack Position. Yuma yells "go Kite!" and Kite overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in Attack Position. Vetrix says that this must be the evolved form of "Galaxy-Eyes" then. Kite says that when its Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, negating the effect of all other face-up monsters. He declares "Photon Howling" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" releases a wave of energy, negating the effect of "Genome Heriter". Vetrix seems shock that the effect was negated and Kite claims his monster is only a puppet now. Yuma says that means the "Number" can be destroyed and Astral adds that if this attack connects, Kite will win. Kite points at Vetrix and says "Vetrix, my anger cannot be silenced even if you beg for forgiveness a million times! Forget about hell or the different dimension, just disappear in front of Hart and I!" He orders "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to attack "Genome Heriter" with "Ultimate Photon Stream". Vetrix screams as the attack hits in a massive explosion, engulfing the entire platform. Yuma says he did it an Orbital cheers. Faker says "I expected no less from..." before being interrupted by Vetrix's laughter. When the smoke clears, he is still standing, with a Trap Card activated. Vetrix asks if Kite though the had already won. He reveals he targeted "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" with his Continuous Trap Card - "Protection Medallion". It reduced the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" by 800 and will also prevent its destruction by battle. Vetrix asks what Kite will do and he simply responds by ending his turn. Vetrix thanks him and Kite asks why. Vetrix says that Kite's rage has awakened the Medallion God. Vetrix's uncovered eye glows yellow and his body glows with yellow energy. A large version of Vetrix's crest engulfs the field, while a smaller version appears on Vetrix's forehead. Vetrix Normal Summons "Heraldic Beast Bernard's Falcon" and activates "Reborn Medallion", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic" from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" in Attack Position, which is lifted from the Graveyard portal with dark chains. Since he controls two or more "Heraldic" monsters, he reveals he Special Summon "Heraldic Beast Eale" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Vetrix overlays his three Level 4 monsters and an even larger crest appears above the tower. From it descends "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms", who is Xyz Summoned in Attack Position. Kite asks what's going on with this "Number" and Vetrix says that tremendous energy is required to control it - and that energy is rage. Vetrix says he has no emotion, thus he cannot produce rage. That is why he endeavored to make everyone angry. He says he utilized everyone - Dextra, Shark, even his own sons. Kite is confused and Vetrix says he did quite well too, he contributed much rage due to Hart's situation. He adds that thanks to that, he was finally able to Summon this card. Kite is in disbelief that all of this was only to Summon a "Number". Vetrix reveals that "Coat of Arms" may activate its effect without detaching an Overlay Unit - and that that effect will negate the effects of all other face-up monsters and allow "Coat of Arms" to use them itself. Kite and Yuma are both taken aback and Vetrix orders "Coat of Arms" to take the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" with "God Medallion Hand". A red, whip-like hand is shot at "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", which attaches to its neck. Kite screams and his dragon roars as the effect is drained and with it, the color of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", which now appears gray and black. Yuma yells Kite's name and jumps through the broken window of Heartland Tower. Orbital saves him in time and the two depart back to the Duel with Astral. Vetrix tells Kite he's coming for him now. He activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" taken by "Coat of Arms". It detaches an Overlay Unit and fires two black streams at "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", which detach its Overlay Units. Vetrix adds that "Coat of Arms" will gain 500 ATK for each Unit detached from the opponent's monster. Its ATK rises to 4100 and Vetrix says that it may also attack once for each detached Unit, meaning he has three consecutive attacks. He adds that "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" won't be destroyed due to "Protection Medallion". Vetrix taunts Faker, telling him to watch the painful struggle of his son. 's hunts ends.]]Faker yells "impossible!" and "Coat of Arms" fires a red beam straight into the air, which descends towards Kite, crackling with electricity as Vetrix yells "God Rage"! Kite screams and hits the ground with Life Points at 200. Vetrix tells "Coat of Arms" to strike again with "God Rage". Another massive explosion wracks the whole platform as the attack hits and Kite's Life Points finally fall to 0. Yuma yells Kite's name and he speeds towards the tower with Orbital while Kite mutters Hart's name. Vetrix tells Kite he is not allowed to fall yet - "Coat of Arms" still has rage left. Vetrix orders a third attack with "God Rage". The crowd is shocked and Tori looks away. Just before the attacks hits, Kite is engulfed in a blue energy sphere. As the beam subsides, Vetrix sees Hart floating in the sphere and says "impossible". Hart thanks Kite before vanishing in yellow light. Kite mutters Hart's name one last time as the sphere descends back to the ground. Vetrix says it looks like Hart gave up his remaining power to protect Kite. He raises his hand and the crest radiates out into Kite's chest. From it emerge all of Kite's "Numbers", which dissolve into Vetrix's hand. Vetrix says revenge can be so ugly and fades through a portal, laughing. Yuma arrives and runs to Kite, telling him to get up. Kite does not respond and Yuma screams Kite's name. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Vetrix Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Kite Kite's Set card is "Photon Veil". Kite attacks "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (Vetrix 3200 → 2600). "Genome Heriter" is not destroyed by battle since "Galaxy-Eyes" is not a "Number" monster. Turn 6: Vetrix Vetrix equips "Genome Heriter" with "Cursed Medallion". Once per turn, he can inflict 300 damage to both players for each face-up monster on the field. He does so now (Kite 1200 → 600, Vetrix 2600 → 2000). Turn 7: Kite As Kite controls "Galaxy-Eyes", he activates "Galaxy Expedition", letting him Special Summon "Galaxy Knight" (2000/???) from his Deck in Attack Position. As he controls a "Galaxy Knight", he can Special Summon another copy (2000/???) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes" as an Overlay Unit, its effect activates, negating the effect of all other face-up monsters. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Genome Heriter", but Vetrix activates his face-down "Protection Medallion", targeting "Neo Galaxy-Eyes". It loses 800 ATK (4500 → 3700), but it cannot be destroyed by battle (Vetrix 2000 → 700). Turn 8: Vetrix Vetrix Normal Summons "Heraldic Beast Bernard's Falcon" (1000/1600) and activates "Reborn Medallion", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" (1000/1400) in Attack Position. As he controls two or more "Heraldic" monsters, he Special Summons "Heraldic Beast Eale" (1000/???) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Vetrix overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" (2600/1400) in Attack Position. Its effect negates the effects of "Neo Galaxy Eyes" and allows "Coat of Arms" to gain those effects. Vetrix activates the effect of "Coat of Arms" absorbed from "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach all the Overlay Units from "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" and have "Coat of Arms" gain 500 ATK for each Unit detached from the opponent's monster (2600 → 4100). It may attack a number of times equal to the detached Overlay Units. "Coat of Arms" attacks "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" (Kite 600 → 200), which is not destroyed by battle via "Protection Medallion". "Coat of Arms" attacks "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" (Kite 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.